Unas noches en Las Vegas
by YesterdaySadie
Summary: Daniel va a las Vegas y encuentra a Lucinda donde se vuelve a enamorar de ella obteniendo siempre el mismo final.


**Espero que les guste el fic, se trata de Daniel y Luce, los personajes principales de Fallen echa por Lauren Kate. Espero que escriban reviews, son muy importantes para mi.**

Unas noches en las Vegas.

-Por Favor al Caesars Palace-

Entre en el taxi dándole un billete al conductor y haciendo que partiera. Pude ver por la ventana a las Vegas de noche. Decidí venir aquí por varias razones. Roland me dijo que cambiara de aires, tenia mucho tiempo en Europa y la otra era para alejarme de los lugares donde pasaba todo mi tiempo con Luce para no recordar. Recordarme de ella me dio un vuelco en el corazon. Ya pasaron 18 anos y dentro de poco la veré. Por una parte estoy feliz pero por otro llorando de tristeza. Se que cuando le diga algo de mi o la bese ella se quemara y tendré que esperar otra vez.

-Ya llegamos señor- me dijo el conductor haciendo parar el taxi en frente del Caesars Palace.

-Gracias-

Salí del auto mientras me abrían la puerta. Fui di rectamente a la recepción donde me dieron mi habitación. Antes de ir me fui al Forum donde estaba llenos de puras tiendas.

Me compre un traje blanco de noche con su corbata negra. Me vi al espejo viendo a un chico triste y solo.

Me fui a mi habitación y me cambie. Salí a donde los casinos donde podría pasar el rato jugando con los humanos.

Cuando llegue me senté en el juego de la ruleta donde un grupo de humanos. Participe en ese juego ganando cada partida.

Ya casi cuando decidí en irme vi a un humano sentarse en frente mio y apostar. Era un hombre grande y musculoso, tenia el pelo largo y marrón echado hacia atrás. Yo seguí jugando subiendo también mi apuesta. De repente vi que dos chicas se acercaban al hombre y se le ponían detrás de este. La de la derecha era pequeña, pelo rubio y hermosa pero me sorprendió en ver a Luce a la izquierda. Estaba mas hermosa que nunca, tenia el pelo negro liso recogido en una cola haciendo que unas mechas se le salieran de la cola. Ella llevaba una falda con un corsé que le hacia marcar mas sus curvas. Ella sonreía al hombre cada vez que este ganaba y yo solo me le quedaba mirando como si fuera la única persona que existiera. Podía ver partes de su cuerpo donde yo antes las había tocado con amor. Vi como movía sus labios sensual mente y se echaba el pelo hacia atrás.

Ella levanto la mirada para ver al siguiente que jugaba y se percato de mi haciendo que se le quitara la sonrisa de la cara y se sonrojara. Yo aparte mi mirada y seguí jugando haciendo que el próximo jugara. Vi que Luce me miraba de vez en cuando y ya no sonreía como antes. A la final me levante y me fui del juego rápidamente. Cuando iba ya hacia mi habitación en el pasillo sentí que alguien venia detrás de mi. Me voltee y vi a la dulce y hermosa Luce con cara de culpable cuando me di cuenta que estaba ahí.

-Lo siento no quise...- dijo ella nervios amente mientras daba la vuelta.

-No que importa... me recuerdo de ti- dije yo con mucho esfuerzo para no empezar a llorar viendo como ella no se recordaba nunca de mi.

-Mi padre y mi hermana están en este mismo pasillo y te vi y no pude parar de seguirte, lo siento, no se lo que me pasa- dicho eso se dio la vuelta otra vez y se fue cada vez alejándose de mi.

-Espera- me le acerque y le agarre su hermoso y suave brazo haciendo que se le acelerara el corazón.

Nos quedamos mirándonos como si todo hubiera desaparecido y solo estuviéramos nosotros hasta que alguien nos llamo.

-Lucinda!- fue una voz de hombre la que la llamo. Ella dejo caer el brazo y se fue, se dio la vuelta después de casi entrar.

-Mi nombre es Lucinda y el tullo?

-Daniel...

Pasaron días y de vez en cuando la veía pasar en el pasillo y siempre me saludaba. Ya casi cuando me iba a ir del hotel vi que estaba afuera de la puerta tocando el timbre.

-Daniel- me dijo ella cuando le abrí la puerta, abalanzando se hacia mi y abrazándome. Vi que estaba llorando y la apreté mas fuerte contra mi. Cerré la puerta y la senté en el sofá rojo que estaba en la sala.

-Que pasa Luce?- le pregunto yo cuando ya estaba sentada y se secaba la cara con un paño que le di.

-Hoy llego mi hermano mayor borracho y maltrato a mi hermana...- hizo una pausa y se subió un poco la camisa mostrándome la barriga. Tenia un golpe que se le hizo morado en el lado izquierdo- a mi también me pego.

Me entro una rabia tan grande que sentí mis alas moviendo se mas fuerte de lo normal en mi espalda donde las tenia escondidas. Trate de concentrarme y en respirar hondo...

Me levante despacio y fui donde estaba Lucinda. Me agache alado de ella y le levante la cara para que me mirara. Se me partió el corazón verla tan triste y hice todo lo posible para poder hablarle.

-Ya se te pasara Lucinda- le susurre yo mientras acercaba su cara hacia la mía. Nuestros labios se tocaron delicada mente. Sentí sus lágrimas saladas en mi boca mientras nos besábamos. Ella empezó a tocarme mi pelo y después pasando delicada mente sus manos hacia mi cuello y acariciándolo haciendo que temblara de placer. Mientras tanto nos besábamos cada vez mas rápido. Luce me toco la espalda donde tenia mis alas pero ella no las podía sentir pero yo las sentía como las tocaba y me daba una sensacion de tranquilidad. Trataba con toda mi alma que no se salieran de donde estaban pero era difícil hasta que empecé a sentir calor. Abrir rápidamente los ojos y vi que Lucinda empezaba a ponerse roja.

Ella se aparto rápidamente de mi con cara de interrogación.

-Da...- no pudo terminar la palabra porque ya se estaba quemando. Yo solo agache la cabeza y me tire al piso mientras ella desaparecía. Me sentí tan triste que mis alas salieron y empezaron a moverse de un lado al otro. Yo no podía moverme, estaba llorando tanto que no me di cuenta que había alguien detrás de mi. Esa persona se me puso adelante y se agacho a donde yo estaba sentado.

Levante la cara hacia aquella persona y vi que era Cam. Me sorprendí en no verle su cara de siempre de burla, esta vez estaba triste.

Me tendió su mano para que la agarrara y yo se la di haciendo que saliéramos volando por la ventana.

Sentía como el aire me pegaba a la cara y a las alas y me limpiaba las lágrimas. Llegamos a hasta el desierto donde no estaba nadie. Cam llego primero al suelo y se quedo mirando hacia adelante como si yo no estuviera allí. Yo me quede detrás de el pensando en lo que acabo de pasar con Lucinda.

-Siempre la historia se repitera Daniel- me dijo Cam viéndome de reojo con sus ojos de hielo- Es lo que quiso el cielo y nunca lograras romperlo.

Yo no le respondí, me quede mirando a las montañas pensando en cuantas veces se seguirá repitiendo.

-Eso no lo creo- dije yo liberando mis alas y yendo me volando hacia el siguiente lugar en donde encontraría a Lucinda.


End file.
